


Word of the Day

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanie discovers that Kate’s vocabulary is really vague for one particular word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "Be Mine" at LiveJournal's Castleland. The challenge was to write a short fic based on a quotation.
> 
> My quotation was:  
> "It's where two people who like each other go out and have fun?"  
> \- Watson, Sherlock
> 
> Written in 2011.

Kate Beckett walked into the morgue, looking for one of the coroners.

“Hey, Lanie,” Beckett greeted her friend. “Have you seen Perlmutter around? I need to get a report from him on Tobias Hansen.”

“He’s at lunch. He should be back in ten minutes or so,” Lanie commented, covering the corpse on the table in front of her. “And that concludes the autopsy of Mrs. Butcher.”

“Anything I should know about?” Beckett knew that she’d hear about it eventually if there were, but figured she’d ask since she was here.

“Nope. Suicide by bacon. Considering how clogged her arteries were, I’m surprised that she didn’t keel over six months ago.”

“Not much I can do about that,” Beckett shrugged sympathetically.

“What you can do is tell me about your date with Castle last night. How was the big fancy dress party? Did you see anyone famous?” Lanie demanded, eager for details.

“Date? It wasn’t a date, Lanie. It was just …” Beckett protested.

“It’s where two people who like each other go out and have fun? That sounds like a date to me.” Lanie informed her friend.

“No, it’s just that Castle needed someone to go with him, and I wasn’t busy, and I was there, so it was just easier for me to go with him,” Beckett explained, the voice of reason all over her face.

“Kate, the only reason you were there is because you’ve been living in Castle’s spare room for the last two months. I know, I know, you’re only there because you lost another apartment to a mad bomber. But, really, how long does it take to find something temporary?”

“It _is_ temporary, Lanie. Just until the insurance comes through on the last place.” Beckett objected.

“Un-hunh. Because insurance companies are so _understanding_ when they have to pay for a second apartment that got blown up. Okay, girl, let’s say I believe you. You weren’t on a date. You’re just friends. You’re living with him because he’s a friend with spare room. And the fact that he’s a gorgeous single man and you haven’t had a boyfriend in six months hasn’t even crossed your mind?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Beckett reddened, staring at her shoes.

“And have you done anything about this particular situation?” Lanie was curious now. Kate didn’t usually get quite so red just because she found someone attractive.

“Maybe once or twice,” Beckett repeated, switching her gaze from the floor to the ceiling.

“And how far did these not-dates go?”

“We’re just friends, Lanie. It’s just that neither of us are seeing anyone right now, so it seemed convenient for us to, um …”

“If you say that you’re ‘friends with benefits,’ I’m going to smack you, Kate Beckett!”

“But that’s all it is, Lanie! Okay, I admit that the sex is really amazing, but I don’t have time to go out and meet someone. This is just easier,” Kate rationalized.

“Kate, my friend, I’ve got news for you. You’ve met a gorgeous guy. You’re going out to parties with him. You’re having amazing sex with him. And you’re living with him. I hate to break it to you, but you’re dating Richard Castle.”


End file.
